code lyoko future perfedct
by the official j d
Summary: this story is undoubtedly m rated hint hint ulrich, lies, robs, kills somewhat lemony but not seriously UxY UxS JxA Oxevery girl except Y S A
1. preface

Code: L.Y.O.K.O. future perfect

Intro

This story is undoubtedly an M rated story and not for sexual content not to say there aren't any hint hint Ulrich robs banks, kills people and makes with sissy hint hint also certain parts of the story sound better with certain songs playing so sometimes I will tell you what songs to turn on

Prologue: this actually originates from the it's all in the roll of the dice fan fiction all the events of that fan fiction have occurred though Yumi lied to William when she said she loved him and that Ulrich had found another girl she just did not want to lose the mood and miss her chance to lose her virginity also Yumi is 18 and the rest of the gang is 17, and due to a strange effect caused by XANA Aelita's height has been stunted therefore her body and face mature (Drastically I'm talking double D's size 34 waist) but she stays the size of a slightly tall 13 year older though Jeremy does not grow much, finally Odd loves Sam but refuses to give up pleasuring himself with other women R&R plz flames allowed


	2. the final mission

Code: L.Y.O.K.O. future perfect

The Final Mission

If you own the song wake me up when September ends by Greenday plz play it now

The gang stood just beyond the final tower guarded by 4 megatanks and 7 krabs

"Are yall ready" Yumi shouted

Ulrich and Aelita instantly said yes. Odd grabbed both Aelita and Yumi's ass then shouted, "I'm ready," grinning and giggling. While smacking him Aelita screamed at odd. Yumi then smacked him on the face, leaving a red mark and subtracting 10 points from his life points.

"Dang Yumi" Odd shouted, "All I did was grab your ass, that gets me ten points off of me surviving this"

Jeremy then shouted "enough guys I'll be able to put XANA on temporary freeze in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 GO!"

The gang began to run across a virally disrupted field made of bits and pieces of different. A piece of dessert on the ground the icy snow falling on a cliff on top of a tree. Proof of the fact this world was not a normal or a real one.

Once close enough cutting off the legs of all 7 krabs. Odd began shooting arrows at the megatanks, only being able to take out three before XANA re-awoke. Ulrich then multiplied to form an entourage around Aelita. As Aelita and the many Ulrich's grew closer they saw swarms of roachsters and hornets protecting the tower as XANAs last defense. Odd eventually hit the last megatank. Yumi then gave eye signals meaning to protect her as she use her telekenetics to lift Aelita. They protected her; Aelita was lifted and entered into the tower. The battle raged on for the few minutes that it took in order for her to reach the top and input code: LYOKO. The battle continued and then instantly a whitish blue wave released and the roachsters and hornets went crazy and exploded. There were 30 seconds of complete and utter silence until Jeremy rewound time.


	3. celebrations

Code: L.Y.O.K.O. future perfect

Celebrations

If you own the song celebration by kanye west plz play it now

* * *

The gang stands outside a ice cream parlor. Just reflecting on there previous missions and memories. Odd began to feel on Yumis rear end only to feel a much more painful than pleasuring smack, he then screanmed ow as everyone laughed at him.

"whatever guys" Odd said "im bout to go celebrate our victory"

"with Samantha I presume" Jeremy replied

"nah with miss Claire girard" odd said very fancily

"but I thought yall were over back in 8th grade" Jeremy said

"yeah but she forgives me so its whatever" odd replied

"but you are commited to Samantha" Jeremy said

"hey its whatever like I said she forgives me so we gonna celebrate tonight" as he walked off heading towards claires house

and then yumi said well "I guess me and Ulrich 'll get going to..." and she makes air quotes as she says "celebrate"

so the group splits

**at Yumis place**

Ulrich and yumi get it on soon as they get there kissing and undressing before they even get through the front door, unknowing that yumis parents are home. Yumis dad walked in the living room seeing her completely undressed moaning while some dude was eating her out didn't go down necessarily "well" with him, he dropped his mug of hot coffee on his unprotected feet and dropped his jaw in shock. They stopped got dressed and got shout at yet they were still happy. Eventually Ulrich saw the clock and realized he had something he had to do.

"sorry for the inconvenience thank you for the lecture and I can not promise you it wont happen again but sir right now I have to go" Ulrich said while rushing out the house.

At jeremys dorm 

As soon as they got there aelita locked the door and sat on jeremys lap

Jeremy asked her "are you sure you want to do this" she just nodded happily so they got to kissing then to touchin then to feelin then they was straight doing each other

At claires place 

After odd and Claire were done "celebrating" they were just laying side by side Claire asleep odd was just thinking about sam

* * *

i'll begin updating every 2 days 


	4. mary juana

Code: L.Y.O.K.O. Future Perfect

Mary Juana

If you own the song touch the sky plz play it now

* * *

So the crew was sittin in yumis basement in a that 70s show circle. Ulrich was cut and bruised from sneaking in from the window since yumis parents aint necessarily gonna like it if they see him walk through the front door, but he aint care because he was so high he could touch the sky (a/n the song is not talking bout getting high though) and Jeremy says "so how were celebrations… _cough cough" _everyone just laughs then odd said "I had fun" "with a hoe" said jeremy. "mind yours and hop off mines" Odd says furiously. "it aint my fault you cant keep a comitment" jeremy replies. while ulrich takes a long drag on the purple dragon begins to cough and falls over. "you tryna start something punk" Odd said standing up. jeremy stands up and shouts "no just tryna talk some sense into a dumb ass non comiting bit..." yumi jumped up and blocked them and shouted "can we quit this and finish this joint." ulrich woke up and said "i'm okay even though yall dont care" he looks at his watch and runs out.

* * *

was bored n this story go with the story line the next chapter is a must read titled ridin' dirty 


End file.
